Jackpot
"Jackpot!" is a recurring phrase/technique in the Devil May Cry series. Usually, it is said by the protagonist of an installment just before the main antagonist is finished off. The only exception from this rule is Devil May Cry 3, where it was also said by Vergil, although he was playing at the "good side" at the moment. The attack itself is an incredibly high powered Charge Shot. In real life, a "jackpot" is the grand prize in gambling. Appearances ''Devil May Cry Phrase During the first cutscene when Trish enters the Devil May Cry shop, Dante says, ''"The way I figure it, in this business, a lot of your kind comes around. And if I kill each one that comes, eventually I should hit the '''jackpot' sooner or later."'' It is the first time it is ever heard. The phrase is again said by Dante at the end of his third (and final) fight with Mundus. Attack After Trish lends her power to Dante in his final fight with Mundus, Dante shouts "Jackpot!" before releasing two over-powered charged shots, one fired with his red energy and one fired with Trish's yellow energy. ''Devil May Cry 2 Altough the phrase itself is never said, Dante defeats Argosax with a similiar over-powered shot from Ivory, and the music track that plays during the cutscene is titled "Jackpot" as well. Devil May Cry 3 In the end of the final fight with Arkham, Dante and Vergil first slice him with their swords, and after Ebony is smacked out of Dante's hand and caught by Vergil and they each fire one overcharged shot in their respective colors. :'Arkham': ''"It can't be! You cannot! Die!" :Vergil: "I'll try it your way for once." :Dante: "Remember what we used to say?" :Arkham: "Don’t do it!" :Vergil & Dante: "JACKPOT!" Chronologically, it is the first time it is said on-screen. ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series In the final, twelfth episode of ''The Animated Series, the demon Sid absorbs Abigail's power but later has it stripped from him, and in a last-ditch effort rushes at Dante. Dante says "And Jackpot" before shooting him at point-blank range. ''Devil May Cry 4 This time the opportunity to say the phrase falls not on Dante but on Nero during his fight with Sanctus Diabolica. Nero shouts ''"Jackpot!" if the final blow dealt is a Devil Buster. If the player chooses not to use Devil Trigger, Nero will say "Checkmate!" or "Bingo!" instead. In Devil May Cry 4 Refrain, Nero does say "Jackpot" after defeating Sanctus Diabolica with his Devil Bringer during the cutscene in Mission 10. ''Devil May Cry 5 When first encountering Urizen, Dante says "Jackpot" after seeing he was able to defeat both Lady and Trish, and concludes he must really be his brother. Urizen recognizes Dante and reacts by calling his name, confirming Dante's suspicion. Later, as Dante and Vergil dispatch demons in the Underworld upon being interrupted during their duel, Dante, much to Vergil's annoyance, ignores his demand to not say his catchphrase and says "Jackpot". Nero may also say the line when landing one of his busters in DMC5. The first time it happens is when Nero slams Vergil against his Doppelgänger, yelling “JACK! POT!” as he throws him to the ground afterwards. The second instance is while Nero busters Vergil’s flying charge, yelling “Jackpot!” as he lands the maneuver. Appearance Viewtiful Joe When Captain Blue gives Dante the V-Watch, Dante gains his ''DMC1 costume. Dante transforms by saying "Devil May Cry's a rockin' baby, yeah!" He then says "Alright, JACKPOT!" ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dante says "Jackpot" right before the final blast of his Million Dollars Hyper Combo; he also says "Jackpot.. yeah baby!" during one variation of his victory cut-scene. Project X Zone "Jackpot" is the name of Dante & Demitri's Special Attack and Dante will sometimes say "Jackpot!" when he fires his charge shot to finish the attack. In the sequel, ''Project X Zone 2, "Double Jackpot" is the name of Dante & Vergil's Special Attack. After the barrage of attacks from the brothers, Vergil uses Ebony and Dante uses Ivory to shoot a final shot at the enemy, while simultaneously saying, "Jackpot!" es:Jackpot pl:Jackpot Category:Concepts Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 5